


Reasons for Sex

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [404]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Low Sex Drive, M/M, low libido, sex for a purpose other than orgasming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam doesn't have much of a sex drive, not after Hell, but he still likes having sex with Benny.





	

Benny’s learned to let Sam set the pace regarding what happens to his body, and he’s learned to stop feeling guilty if Sam doesn’t get off every encounter, or even most encounters. After all, as Sam explained it, Benny always makes sure Sam is satisfied, even if it’s not in the way Benny may originally have thought.

Sam hadn’t thought he’d ever want to have sex again, but once he and Benny had began a relationship, he knew he was wrong. Not that his sex drive had magically returned, but that he wondered what Benny looked like, face slack in pleasure. What he sounded like, desperate for more. 

Sam has found all of that out, and more. He loves making Benny happy. He loves the way Benny touches him, the way his hands move reverently across Sam’s skin, the way he holds Sam close afterwards. He loves the way Benny kisses when he’s that turned on, because of Sam.

Benny had worried, at first, that he was taking advantage of Sam, but Sam is pretty sure the first time Sam laid blissful in Benny’s arms afterwards, wrapped up in warmth and love and knowing he made Benny feel that good, convinced Benny otherwise.

They don’t always have sex. Sometimes, they skip straight to the cuddling, something they’re both quite happy with. Sam loves it, because it’s most of the best feelings in the world, being surrounded by, loved by, held by Benny. Simple, easy, loving, warm, everything he needed.

But, other times, he wants to take his time and see what noises he can drag from Benny, what desperate needy awed facial expressions he can make Benny make first, and those nights are one they are definitely both happy to indulge in, as well.


End file.
